cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Deck Box Gallery
All the Cardfight!! Vanguard Deck Boxes shown in this gallery are ones Bushiroad has authorized as their own. Some deck boxes are from special promotions Bushiroad has (i.e. Box Promos or Special Events), and recently, from Sneak Previews. Others are only avaliable through Bushiroad's Trigger Campaign currently only included in Japanese Cardfight!! Vanguard Products and others were found by manufacturers Bushiroad has allowed to make. All of the deck boxes vary in their material, such as the thickness and durability, but all most of them are made of plastic. Bushiroad Deck Holder Collection V2 DeckBox4.png|Volume 4: Taiyou Asukawa DeckBox5.png|Volume 5: Cheer Girl, Adalaide DeckBox6.png|Volume 6: Steam Maiden, Uluru DeckBox8.png|Volume 8: Black Shiver, Gavrail DeckBox9.png|Volume 9: Blade Wing Reijy DeckBox38.png|Volume 38: Cosmetic Snowfall, Shirayuki DeckBox39.png|Volume 39: Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth DeckBox40.png|Volume 40: Crayon Tiger DeckBox61.png|Volume 61: Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime DeckBox62.png|Volume 62: Ultimate Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Catastrophe DeckBox63.png|Volume 63: Rain Element, Madew DeckBox89.png|Volume 89: Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex DeckBox90.png|Volume 90: Darkness Maiden, Macha DeckBox91.png|Volume 91: Scarlet Witch, CoCo DeckBox134.png|Volume 134: Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit DeckBox135.png|Volume 135: Masked Phantom, Harri DeckBox136.png|Volume 136: Vampire Princess of Starlight, Nightrose DeckBox137.png|Volume 137: Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier DeckBox191.png|Volume 191: Kazumi Onimaru DeckBox208.png|Volume 208: Perfect Performance, Ange DeckBox209.png|Volume 209: Chouchou Debut Stage, Tirua DeckBox216.png|Volume 217: Fantastic Passion☆, Pacifica DeckBox217.png|Volume 218: Duo Temptation, Reit DeckBox218.png|Volume 219: Legendary Idol, Riviere DeckBox233.png|Volume 233: Chouchou Headliner, Lapria DeckBox234.png|Volume 234: Love Collect, Eleanor DeckBox268.png|Volume 268: Kouji Ibuki & Messiah DeckBox269.png|Volume 269: Noa Hoshizaki & Chaos Breaker DeckBox282.png|Volume 282: Rin Hashima DeckBox412.png|Volume 412: DeckBox413.png|Volume 413: DeckBox437.png|Volume 437: DeckBox457.png|Volume 457: Trigger Campaign/Promo Blue Logo Deck Box.png|Blue Vanguard Log Deck Box cfv_db_1.jpg|Season 1 Characters Deck Box Aichi and Majesty Lord Blaster Deck Box.jpeg|Aichi and Majesty Lord Blaster Deck Box Kai and Overlord the End.jpeg|Kai and Dragonic Overlord the End Deck Box images (1).jpeg|Ren and Phantom Blaster Overlord Deck Box 20120601_743db2.jpg|Aichi and Garmore Deck Box 1340539359-17167100.jpg|Kai and Thunder Break Dragon Deck Box images (2).jpeg|Ren and Spectral Duke Dragon Deck Box Aichi Promo.jpg|Aichi Promo Deck Box Kai Promo.jpg|Kai Promo Deck Box Screen Shot 2013-12-23 at 1.04.18 PM.png|Aichi and Kai Mini-Vanguard Deck Box Starter Sets Screen Shot 2013-12-23 at 1.06.29 PM.png|Starter Set Blue Deck Box Screen Shot 2013-12-23 at 1.06.20 PM.png|Starter Set Red Deck Box Screen Shot 2013-12-23 at 1.06.52 PM.png|Starter Set Blue 2012 Deck Box Screen Shot 2013-12-23 at 1.06.44 PM.png|Starter Set Red 2012 Deck Box Screen Shot 2013-12-23 at 1.04.46 PM.png|Starter Set: Liberator of the Sanctuary Deck Box Screen Shot 2013-12-23 at 1.04.51 PM.png|Starter Set: Purgatory Revenger Deck Box Screen Shot 2013-12-23 at 1.04.58 PM.png|Starter Set: Star-vader Invasion Deck Box Screen Shot 2013-12-23 at 1.05.03 PM.png|Starter Set: Dimensional Brave Kaiser Deck Box TD14DeckCase.png|Starter Set: Seeker of Hope TD15DeckCase.png|Starter Set: Brawler of Friendship TD16DeckCase.png|Starter Set: Divine Judgment of the Bluish Flames TD17DeckCase.png|Starter Set: Will of the Locked Dragon GTD01DeckCase.png|G Starter Set: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon GTD02DeckCase.png|G Starter Set: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star GTD03DeckCase.png|G Starter Set: Flower Maiden of Purity GTD04DeckCase.png|G Starter Set: Blue Cavalry of the Divine Marine Spirits Sneak Preview mkOHLrUtn3T0sG9GWUlXjQg.jpg|BT10 Sneak Peek Deck Box: Dragonic Descendent Booster Pack Gifts Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion download.jpeg|Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons $(KGrHqR,!lQFGh+jEln)BRqVw2U4sg~~60_35.JPG|Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed bt11-002-deckbox.jpg|Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel bt11-006-deckbox.jpg|Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon bt11-007-deckbox.jpg|Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon bt11-016-deckbox.jpg|Armor Break Dragon Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna.png|Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna (Japan) Dauntless Drive Dragon Deck Box.png|Dauntless Drive Dragon (Japan) Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno Deck Box.png|Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno (Japan) Last Card, Revonn Deck Box.png|Last Card, Revonn (Japan) G Clan Booster 5: Prismatic Divas LegendaryRiviereDeckBox.png|Legendary Idol, Riviere FantasticPassionPacificaDeckBox.png|Fantastic Passion☆, Pacifica DuoEverlastingReitDeckBox.png|Duo Everlasting, Reit Special Events Vanguard 2012.jpg|Cardfight!! Vanguard World Championship 2012 da87398f.jpg|Bermuda Triangle Deck Box tumblr_m6lalpM1RY1qmn6dp.jpeg|Tear Knight, Theo Deck Box Aichi and Kai.JPG|Aichi and Kai Deck Box $T2eC16F,!ykE9s7twBmHBRyjMPMfqg~~60_35.JPG|Aichi Deck Box With Clear Back 003.jpg|Kai Deck Box With Clear Back images (3).jpeg|Team League Tournament 2013 DeckBoxBCS2018Standard.png|Bushiroad Championship Series 2018 Standard DeckBoxBCS2018Premium.png|Bushiroad Championship Series 2018 Premium Other Link Joker Box.png|Magazine Promo Kai and Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Deck Box Ultra Pro Deck Box.jpg|Ultra Pro Vanguard Logo Deck Box Category:Supplies Category:Merchandise Category:Gallery